


Enough is Enough

by magician



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: An incident sends Jim back to the jungle.





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TSCC challenge -- write a 500-600 word scene set in Peruvian jungle or with the Chopec or other tribes. This is a small piece of a larger story I've started.

It took seconds for him to find Blair in the crowd at Jorge Chávez International Airport, feeling a pang of conscience at his partner's tired, worried look. They caught each other in a long, strong embrace, then Blair led him to their car.  
  
"Hungry?" Blair asked, as they entered the Costa del Sol Hotel.  
  
"I can wait. I need a shower… and a drink." Jim knew he was stalling for time; he suspected Blair knew it, too.  
  
Thankful for the hotel's amenities, Jim stepped into a hot shower. He wrapped himself in a robe, glad that he didn't have to make do with a towel around his waist. The last thing he wanted was to appear suggestive, although from the set look on Blair's face he doubted sex was on his partner's mind.  
  
Ignoring the beer in the fridge, Jim poured a bourbon from the mini-bar over ice and downed it.  
  
"Your message said 'nothing dire'," Blair said. "So, why are you here five days early? And why do you need a stiff drink before you tell me?"  
  
Jim sighed, took Blair's hand and led them to the suite's sofa. "Please don't freak out, okay?"  
  
"I can't promise, but I'll try."  
  
"Yesterday, I zoned -- just a small one," he added hastily as Blair's eyes widened in alarm. "I was at home, safe." Jim looked down at their entwined hands. "It took me a minute to remember why. I was watching BBC's coverage of the situation down here and I piggy-backed hearing on sight, hoping I might see you in the crowd of World Court officials."  
  
"I don't understand," Blair said. "Piggy-backing shouldn't have caused a zone. You're using two senses--" He stopped at Jim's raised hand.  
  
"That wasn't what did it. The cameras turned toward a group of Chopec who'd entered the room. One of the warriors was injured. He had blood on his face." Jim swallowed. "As I focused on him, I… had a flashback. To my time in Peru. To a day when we were ambushed while trying to hold the Pass. The rush of memories… Blair, they were so _clear_, almost like it was happening right then. I think I just overloaded."  
  
"Reliving vivid memories is consistent with what I've read about PTSD."  
  
"I know. That's not why I'm here." Blair nodded his encouragement.   
  
Jim stood up suddenly and stalked to the bar, pouring and downing another drink. "I'm just so tired of this shit! The repressed memories, getting blind-sided because I've forgotten whole chunks of my life." He turned to Blair. "I thought if I went back to where I spent those months, I might finally remember all of it. I figure, no matter how painful, it's better to know. So I don't have to be afraid of it anymore.  
  
"I know the Chopec don't consider me their sentinel any longer, but I was hoping they'd still allow me to be among them."  
  
Blair walked over to Jim. "Of _course_, they would. Nanto still talks about you when we're together. You'd be welcomed, not as their sentinel but as an honored member. He may even have suggestions on how to recover those memories." Blair hesitated. "Although you might not agree with some of his methods."  
  
"I'm not a cop anymore; I've got no restrictions on what I eat or drink or do. I figure as a sentinel specialist, who also happens to be a shaman, you'll guide me down the right path."  
  
Blair produced his first genuine smile. "Well, in that case, we'd better get some rest. We'll head out to the village tomorrow."


End file.
